boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy McPhearson
'''Cindy McPhearson is a girl who has a woman african voice and originally appeared as recurring (minor) character in the comic strip. In the strip, Cindy is a girl in Huey's class who is oblivious to racial issues. She enjoys rap music, especially Snoop Dogg. In the TV series, she appears as an extremely talented junior basketball player for her team, is well-versed (yet overblown) in AAVE, and is just as cocky as Riley. Riley soon resorts to insulting her mother and the problems related to her in Cindy's life to put her off her game, which leads to her crying and running off the court. Appears in the episode "Ballin'" and "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", in Season 2 and in Season 3 in the episodes The Red Ball and The Fundraiser. Her appearance in the TV series is similar to that of Cammy White from the Street Fighter series. Character Outline Cindy is described to have a good life until Riley revealed stuff about her family (ex. Her mother is a slut that does cocaine and her parents are going to get divorced). Despite her tough demeanor, she has her moments of weakness. In the episode "The Fundraiser", she was scared with the others during a gunfight between a SWAT team and mobsters. She also cried and fled from the basketball game in "Ballin'" after Riley told her rumors about her parents. Like the rest of the players, in "The Red Ball" she was severely beaten by the Chinese team. She is shown to be somewhat competitive. For example in "Ballin'", she was merciless during the game, including taunting Riley and made the "loser sign" to Tom. In "The Red Ball", she was in the kickball game, but this may have only been because they needed another child player. In "The Fundraiser" she showed several signs, including beating up a rival cookie seller and devising a strategy to get rid of competition when working with Riley. Relationships Riley Freeman Much like Jazmine with Huey, it is hinted that Cindy has a crush on Riley. Evidence for this might include: *In "Ballin'", Cindy's constant taunting during the game may be considered flirtatious behavior. However, she may well have done that to whoever the star player would have been, not just Riley. It can also be seen as an evolving crush. *In "The Story of Gangstalicious: Part 2", Cindy takes the time to hang with Riley and is noticeably hurt and annoyed when Riley refuses. *In "The Fundraiser", Cindy is shown to be the only one who doesn't quit the fund-raising business with Riley, even going with him to the hotel where he cuts off the agreement. In "The Story of Gangstalicious: Part 2", Granddad chose to invite Cindy over (rather than the closer friend to the family, Jazmine) to try to dissuade him from what he believed was Riley becoming gay, meaning he may think Riley and Cindy make a good couple. *Though this may be because, unlike Jazmine who is 10, Cindy is in his age range, at 8. *It may have also been that he knows Riley dislikes Jazmine and may have thought he'd have better luck with Cindy. Others Cindy is shown to have friends in the Girl Scouts. Not much is known about them except for that they seem to be Cindy's followers. They also seem to be be slightly less brutal as Cindy. However, as Cindy is beating up a competitor cookie seller, they idly stand and watch her get attacked by Cindy, then run after her after she runs away from Cindy. The blonde girl who informed Cindy of the rival seller even held the girl's head while Cindy repeatedly slapped her so she could not run away. Trivia *In the comic strip, Cindy was shown to be: :*8 years old (circa 2007) and in Huey's class rather than a friend of Riley's :*a stereotypically ditzy, white girl :*had a long left braided ponytail :*Jazmine's best friend *In the TV series, Cindy: :*she appears to be 8 and closer to Riley rather than Huey :*is a streets-smart, "gangsta wannabe", like Riley :*has two braided pigtails with the left in front of her shoulder and the right in the back ::*In "Ballin'", Cindy's braided pigtails are shown to constantly switch from one long braid, to two separate braids though scene changes. :*Cindy has so far only had one encounter with Jazmine, in "The Fundraiser". *Cindy is shown to be in the Girl Scouts. *She is one of the three "wiggers" (whites that act like sterotypically black thugs) in the series (The others being Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy). *Because of her appearance, Cindy bears a strong resemblance to Street Fighter character Cammy White. Gallery Xcfvghjk.jpg 640px-BOONDOCKS_CINDY_MCPHEARSON_by_LeSean.jpg|Cindy in her first apperance in episode "Ballin" Cindy in "The Fundraiser".jpg l (2).jpg l (5).jpg l (6).jpg l (12).jpg l (11).jpg l (7).jpg th6aa3b0ce91c91cb75ed627addc5b5c8d.jpg cindyblog.jpg cp-1.png tumblr_lv4ue0wijW1qg78udo1_500.gif Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters